New Summer Dramas Premiere June 6 on Bravo
May 14, 2013 New Summer Dramas GRACELAND and BOSTON’S FINEST Premiere June 6 on Bravo From creator and executive producer of WHITE COLLAR, edgy new drama GRACELAND premieres at 10 p.m. ET – – New premiere date for BOSTON’S FINEST, executive produced and narrated by Donnie Wahlberg, leads Thursday night’s lineup beginning at 9 p.m. ET – Aaron Tveit and Daniel Sunjata of GRACELAND and the officers of BOSTON’S FINEST To tweet this release: http://bit.ly/11BmYSr Toronto (May 14, 2013) – Bravo turns on the sirens for specialty television’s most-wanted Thursday night lineup with brand-new series GRACELAND premiering Thursday, June 6 at 10 p.m. ET immediately following the premiere of BOSTON’S FINEST at 9 p.m. ET. From WHITE COLLAR creator Jeff Eastin, the one-hour drama GRACELAND follows the lives of undercover agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA), and U.S. Customs, who live and operate in a beachfront mansion in Southern California, called "Graceland." Starring Aaron Tveit (Les Misérables), Daniel Sunjata (GREY’S ANATOMY) and Vancouver native, Serinda Swan (BREAKOUT KINGS), the 11-episode series based on true events delves into the lives of this young group of diverse roommates where the question of trust becomes a matter of life or death (visit bravo.ca for local broadcast times). Additionally, the new unscripted series BOSTON’S FINEST executive produced and narrated by Donnie Wahlberg (BLUE BLOODS), chronicles the daily lives of real-life Boston police officers, on and off the job. The eight-episode series follows the fearless actions of the entire Boston Police Department offering viewers an intimate look at one of America’s most distinctive cities. Viewers journey through the capital of Massachusetts from the streets of Charlestown to the town of Dorchester and get a glimpse into the personal lives of the members of the Gang, Patrol, and Fugitive Units. Click here to listen to Wahlberg talk about his new project. **Media Note** Photography for Bravo is available online at BellMediaPR.ca/Bravo GRACELAND (Thursday, June 6 at 10 p.m. ET – Series Premiere) In the series premiere, FBI Agent Paul Briggs (Daniel Sunjata, GREY’S ANATOMY) is displeased to find out his previous roommate is being replaced by a hotshot new Quantico graduate, Mike Warren (Aaron Tveit, Les Misérables). The fresh-faced Mike isn't thrilled either as he thought he'd be assigned to Washington. After a tense encounter with Catherine “Charlie" Lopez (Vanessa Ferlito, CSI: NY), they two become friends. Mike goes on his first drug bust and ends up undercover on a dangerous mission to free a family from a kidnapping by a powerful drug cartel. BOSTON’S FINEST (Thursday, June 6 at 9 p.m. ET – Series Premiere) After a stint in Afghanistan, real life officer Jenn Penton patrols Boston with a rare intensity and sense of purpose – particularly when it comes to getting drugs off the street. Meanwhile, Greg Dankers and the Fugitive Unit search for a drug dealer convicted of selling crack cocaine and gun ammunition in a Roxbury school zone. About Bravo Bravo delivers compelling stories through clever and immersive programming to viewers across Canada. From high-profile dramas to blockbuster feature films, Bravo is home to award-winning entertainment. Bravo is a division of Bell Media, which is owned by BCE Inc. (TSX, NYSE: BCE), Canada’s largest communications company. More information about Bravo is available at www.bravo.ca. Category:Press Release